Seventh Child (versión Drarry) -TRADUCCIÓN-
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN de Phoenixgirl26... Lo que sucede cuando el séptimo hijo de una familia de sangre pura pide en su décimo séptimo cumpleaños se concederá. Sea lo que sea. Lea lo que hace Harry Potter hace cuando ese séptimo hijo le obliga a casarse. ADVERTENCIAS DENTRO.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**PAREJA: **Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter**  
RATED: M  
ADVERTENCIAS: SLASH. **UA. EWE. Weasley y Hermione Bashing**  
ESTADO: O**riginal y traducción completas**  
CAPÍTULOS: **1/9

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**.**

Después de la batalla de Hogwarts, Harry se dirigió directamente a Grimauld Place para quedarse allí. Kretcher le había rogado para volver de nuevo a la casa con su nuevo amo y Harry cedió solo porque Kretcher había arriesgado su vida cuando se unió a la lucha. Todos los Weasley y Hermione trataron de hacer que Harry regresara a la madriguera con ellos, él se negó. A Harry no le importaba que le dijeran que estaría mejor con la familia, él no cambiaría de opinión. Sabía que parte de ello tenía que ver con Ginny, ya que todos querían que reanudaran su relación con ella. Sabía que tendría que decirles finalmente, pero él no diría la verdad, no aún, solo quería poder quedarse con parte de su vida 'privada', pero él sí les dijo que ya no estaba interesado en ella de todos modos salvo como una amiga.

Tras llevarse a cabo todos los funerales comenzaron a celebrarse los juicios contra los mortífagos y los ladrones capturados. Harry fue más por el hecho de querer verlos finalmente encerrados, pero él sí habló por Narcisa y Draco Malfoy. Al ser que el joven Malfoy había sido menor de edad cuando le pusieron la marca oscura él fue puesto en libertad pero se le dijo que debía reportarse a los aurores una vez al mes. Narcisa Malfoy en cambio fue condenada a un lugar de ayuda por cinco años y solo por haber ayudado a Harry Potter durante la batalla de Hogwarts. Todos los otros mortífagos y ladrones consiguieron de por vida pero, cuando Dolores Umbridge fue sentenciada a cadena perpetua en Azkaban, la sala estalló en aplausos, gritos y silbidos haciendo que Harry ría escandalosamente.

Draco había conseguido la atención de Harry, por lo que fueron a hablar a un rincón tranquilo. Vieron como Hermione y Ron iban en dirección a ellos, pero Harry les dijo que se detuvieran al levantar la mano.

—Gracias Potter, no solo por hoy, sino también por lo de la Sala de Menesteres. En el momento en el que te vi volver por mí, fue cuando me di cuenta de que tenía una segunda oportunidad —Draco le tendió la mano, Harry la sacudió y sonrió.

—Dumbledore y yo sabíamos que tú no querías nada de eso Malfoy. Pero tienes razón, tienes una segunda oportunidad ahora, y no creo que el Wizengamot te dé más.

—Yo no voy a arruinar esto, pero no estaba hablando solo de ellos. Tú me diste esta oportunidad y yo no te voy a decepcionar, es una promesa.

—Entonces, ¿qué tal si ponemos toda esta mierda detrás de nosotros y empezamos de nuevo... Draco?

—Me gusta tu idea... Harry, tal vez podamos hablar de nuevo pronto.

—Tal vez podamos —Harry sonrió y luego observó al rubio alejarse y, aunque Harry mantuvo el rostro impasible, él realmente estaba comprobando al rubio, especialmente su trasero.

Hermione y Ron se apresuraron a llegar a él.

—¿Qué quería el hurón?

—Darme las gracias y decir que él no va a arruinar su vida ahora que tiene una segunda oportunidad. Decidimos hacer una tregua y poner nuestro pasado donde pertenece, en el pasado.

—Harry, por favor, ven a la madriguera, todo el mundo te quiere allí —declaró Hermione.

—No, me gusta mi tiempo a solas y en este momento lo necesito. Quiero un poco de paz y tranquilidad, no quiero responder a preguntas y ahora que los ensayos han terminado no estoy hablando de Voldemort o mi vida nunca más. Es el momento de empezar una vida, una vida que no implique ningún peligro. Quiero saber más sobre mi familia, así que pasaré ael tiempo aprendiendo lo que pueda. Ahora tengo que irme. Me vendría bien un buen ferte y largo trago después de esto.

—¿Estás bebiendo? —soltó Hermione en voz alta, haciendo que todo el mundo se gire a mirar.

—Muchas gracias por decirle a todo el mundo Hermione —Harry frunció el ceño—. Sin embargo, y para tu información, sí, soy un adulto, tengo derecho a tomar si quiero y lo hago, mucho. Ahora me tengo que ir, me está dando dolor de cabeza —Harry se alejó antes de que Ron o sus padres llegaran a él, pero él no se perdió las miradas, especialmente la de Ginny. Tampoco se perdió el visto bueno que Ginny recibió de sus padres, por lo que ella se fue tras él.

Cuando Harry llegó a su casa, se fue directamente hacia las escaleras para cambiarse a pantalones vaqueros antes de sentarse en el sofá de la sala de estar con un gran vaso de whisky de fuego. Él sabía que estaba bebiendo demasiado, pero en estos momentos le ayudaba a lidiar con las pesadillas. Él acababa de comenzar su segunda copa cuando oyó a alguien intentar abrir la puerta principal. Harry nunca le dijo a nadie que había encantado la casa para detener a cualquiera de entrar, ya fuera por la puerta o por la red flú, ni siquiera podían conseguir llamar y eso era lo que Harry quería, tranquilidad, no personas entrando o llamando todo el tiempo. Harry esperaba que quienquiera que fuese se fuera, pero los golpes comenzaron y él suspiró pero fue a abrir la puerta.

—Ginny, ¿qué quieres? —Harry no se movió de allí,´su cuerpo siguió bloqueando el acceso a la casa.

—Hablar contigo, ¿puedo pasar?

—Cinco minutos —Harry suspiró de nuevo pero dejó que le siga al salón, donde terminó su bebida y se sirvió otra—. Habla o tu tiemo terminará.

—¿Porqué suenas tan frío?

—Yo no, yo solo quiero que me dejen solo, ¿porqué es tan difícil de que la gente lo entienda? Ahora, ¿qué quieres Ginny?

—Quiero que volvamos a estar juntos.

—No. Yo no quiero una relación, por lo menos por un largo tiempo. Pero te diré esto, nunca voy a casarme o tener hijos. Yo no pienso en ti de esa manera, ya no, no eres mi tipo.

—Estás mintiendo, te piensas que ahora porque eres un gran héroe puedes tener a quien quiera que desees. Yo solo fui un pasatiempo.

—No, eso no es verdad, me han pedido un montón de citas y me he negado a cada una. No quiero salir con nadie, quiero que me dejen solo con mi vida tranquila y pacífica. Ahora el tiempo se ha terminado, quiero estar solo —Harry se dirigió hacia la puerta pero cuando Ginny no le siguió él gritó—. Si no te vas ahora tendré a Kretcher usando su magia para enviarte lejos y con un no aterrizaje suave. Vas a terminar con el culo adolorido y magullado —Harry suspiró pero vio a Ginny caminar hacia él, abrió la puerta y la cerró de un golpe tras ella. Él se sentía frustrado, él ya le había dicho a Ginny que no pensaba en ella de esa manera. Que no quería una relación. Él había esperado que ella consiguiera el mensaje para no necesitar revelar la verdad, porque Harry aún no estaba preparado para que todos supieran de él.

* * *

**19/6/14**

**Así, de la nada... porque simplemente me puse a releerla y de paso la traduje xD Mentra, voy por el 7 pero la termino hoy así subo 2 capis por semana. Lunes y jueves como siempre, ok?**

**Primera traducción Drarry jejejee, ya tocaba algo del hermoso dragón.**

**Esta historia es bastante peculiar sin embargo ya que tiene de hecho tres versiones. Esta es la 2° versión. Después está la Snarry y la Charlie/harry. Las haré todas, pero no seguidas. Los detalles varían pero la esencia de la historia es la misma. Si les gustan las 3 parejas recomiendo se lean los 3 ;)**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**PAREJA: **Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter**  
RATED: M  
ADVERTENCIAS: SLASH. **UA. EWE. Weasley y Hermione Bashing**  
ESTADO: O**riginal y traducción completas**  
CAPÍTULOS: **2/9

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**.**

A la mañana siguiente Harry gimió mientras Kretcher le despertaba y le decía que había gente llamando a su puerta principal.

—¿Quién es? —murmuró Harry.

—La señorita Hermione y el señor Ron.

—Déjalos entrar y llévalos a la cocina, iré enseguida —Harry se echó el brazo sobre la cara—. Maldita sea, ¿porqué tan temprano? criticó. Él se levantó de la cama y se puso sus pantalones pijama sobre su culo desnudo, pero se quedó sin camisa arriba, él nunca se molestaba en camisa o zapatos.

—Si van a venir a visitar, que no sea antes de las once de ahora en adelante —murmuró Harry mientras se acercaba a Kretcher, quien le entregó una taza de café y un pequeño frasco de poción.

—¿Qué es esa poción Harry? ¿Estás enfermo? —preguntó Hermione.

—Poción de resaca —Harry tomó entonces un sorbo de café—. Gracias Kretcher, pero no hagas el desayuno sin embargo, si como ahora lo voy a vomitar.

—Ginny está molesta, dijo que la usaste antes y ahora la dejas porque tienes para elegir.

—Mintió, pero, naturalmente, tú le crees a tu hermana. Si quieres la verdad les diré —Harry se sentó y tomó otro sorbo de café—. Gran café Kretcher.

—De nada amo Harry Kretcher vive para servir a la casa Potter.

Harry puso los ojos.

—Entonces , ¿quieres saber la verdad o creerás en sus mentiras? No puedes negar que Ginny es una gran mentirosa, ella nos lo ha demostrado muchas veces.

—¿Qué le dijiste entonces? —soltó Ron.

Harry puso los ojos otra vez.

—Que yo no quería tomar a nadie en serio. Ya le había dicho que no era mi tipo, también le dije que nunca iba a casarme o tener hijos.

—Pero Harry, eso es estúpido, tienes solo dieciocho años, naturalmente querrás casarte y tener hijos.

—No, no lo hago Hermione. Para mí el matrimonio significa que uno comparte todo sobre sí mismo con quien te casas, yo nunca compartiré mi vida con nadie. También creo que significa pertenecer a esa persona, ah, y yo nunca dejaré que nadie me diga qué hacer nunca más. Lo han hecho desde hace años, ya no. Tú me dijiste hace un par de años que era como los otros niños Hermione, esta es solo otra cosa. Nunca me ataré a nadie, de ninguna forma —Harry enjuagó la taza, luego tomó un vaso y se sirvió un poco de whisky de fuego.

—Ni siquiera es hora del almuerzo Harry.

—Bien —Harry tomó un trago y luego se vertió otra bebida—. Podría volverme borracho, eso sería divertido. De todas formas, necesito una ducha, ¿o quieres hablar de algo más?

—Ginny quiere que vayas a la cena que mamá está haciendo para su décimo séptimo cumpleaños. Será genial Harry, no te lo puedes perder.

—Espero que ella no espere a que cambie de opinión.

—Ella no dijo, ella solo te quiere allí. Ginny siendo la séptima hija en su décimo séptimo cumpleaños es una gran cosa en el mundo mágico.

—Oh, ¿Y porqué es eso, aparte de convertirse en adulto?

—Siete es considerado el número más mágico, se supone que es de la buena suerte y en su cumpleaños diecisiete se supone que tendrá más suerte que nunca, es una noche de suerte para ella —dijo Hermione.

Harry pensó que Hermione sonaba un poco vaga, siendo que ella siempre estudiaba todo para arriba y luego lo repetía como el libro de texto.

—De acuerdo, estaré allí, pero díganle que no cambiaré de opinión. No quiero salir con nadie y no por mucho tiempo, no etoy interesado en una relación. Se lo dije a Ginny varias veces, y se lo digo a todos. Es por eso que me pregunto porqué ustedes dos no entienden porqué quiero un poco de tiempo para mí, porque creo que me lo he ganado.

—Te dejaremos tomar tu ducha, entonces nos veremos en un par de días. Pero Harry, o bebas, no es bueno para ti.

—Solo lo hago cuando siento que lo necesito, estoy tratando de relajarme y no estresarme. No me emborracho cada noche pero anoche lo hice. Los juicios han acabado y finalmente todos esos hijos de puta están encerrados. Solo lo necesitaba anoche, eso es todo.

—Bueno, supongo que entiendo, pero por favor no lo hagas.

Harry puso los ojos.

—Bien, los veré en la madriguera —Harry esperó hasta que se fueran—. Ella tratará de hablar conmigo otra vez, losé. No entiendo como nadie se da cuenta de lo diferentes que somos —suspiró Harry y luego se dirigió arriba para tomar una ducha. Calculó que ya que tenía una fiesta él debería de tratar de conseguir algo decente que ponerse. Tal vez debiera usar ropa que nadie le haya visto antes, algo diferente, algo que se adapte a su personalidad.

Harry se fue a Londres y encontró algunas pequeñas tiendas para hombres, intentó un montón de tipos de ropa hasta que un hombre se acercó a ayudarle. Una cosa que Harry sabía era que el tío era gay y tenía un gran estilo para la moda. Todo lo que sugería a Harry le gustaba y lo compraba. Después de que terminó de comprar ropa fue al optometrista donde era capaz de conseguir un par de lentes de contacto si esperaba una hora, por lo que Harry lo hizo, pero él ordenó unos cuantos otros juegos que recogería en un par de días.

Cuando Harry llegó a la madriguera, puso su regalo sobre la mesa antes de ser abrazado por la señora Weasley.

—¿Así que le has conseguido joyería? —preguntó Hermione.

—No, si yo le diera eso pensaría que es mucho más. Le traje un set de tocador, muy femenino.

—Es un regalo un poco extraño para una chica en su cumpleaños diecisiete.

—Es útil Hermione, pensé que estarías de acuerdo.

—Sí, pero no para este cumpleaños. Pero Harry —Hermione bajó la voz—, esos pantalones están muy ajustados.

—Creo que encajan y se ven muy bien, ¿no te gusta como abrazan mi culo?

—Es... diferente, no eres tú para nada.

—En realidad, creo que son muy yo, o el yo de ahora. De todos modos, quiero saludar a los demás —Harry se alejó y habló con algunos de sus amigos, pero él no se dio cuenta de algunas de las miradas de los Weasley. Ellos parecían entusiasmados por algo y cuando Ginny salió, ellos asintieron y ella lo miró. Harry no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero si se trataba de volver a estar juntos, tal vez era el momento de decirle que era gay. Ella por fin entendería que nunca podrían ser.

Todos se sentaron para una comida maravillosa, pero la señora Weasley se aseguró de que Harry estuviera sentado al lado de Ginny. Harry no tuvo opción pero se mantuvo de espaldas a ella tanto como le fue posible y, aparte de decirle feliz cumpleaños, él no habló nunca deliberadamente con ella. Después de la comida llegó el pastel y luego Ginny abrió los regalos. Parecía decepcionada por los regalos de Harry, pero sonrió rápidamente, luego abrazó a sus amigos. Después de hablar con todo el mundo por un rato, la gente comenzó a irse; cuando Harry fue a salir, Arthur le preguntó si podría quedarse ya que habría un anuncio. Harry sabía que debería solo haberse ido, pero él pensó que si este anunció se trataba de él y Ginny él solo diría que era gay. Ginny había estado y estaba recibiendo guiños de toda su familia e incluso de Hermione así que primero agradeció a sus padres antes de que ella le mirara, sonriendo dulcemente antes de soltar su anuncio. Harry se puso de pie, estaba demasiado sorprendido para decir algo por lo que solo se marchó y apareció lejos.

* * *

**23/6/14**

**Bue, nuevo cap y espero les guste! ! ! xD**

**MUUUUUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES HAN COMENTADO! Y espero lo sigan haciendo! Sí, puede que haga las traducciones por gusto y todo, pero los rws son lo q motivan a hacer más, ok? -JA! Tira palazo directo no? LOL- **

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPITULO 3**

**.**

—Harry se paseaba por la habitación cuando dejó a Hermione entrar, ella le tomó la mano.

—No puede estar hablando en serio.

—Sí, lo hace y, de lo que recuerdo, ella puede hacerlo Harry, lo siento.

—Tiene que haber alguna manera de que pueda salir de esto.

—Legalmente no, pero déjame investigar esto para ti, averiguaré cuales son tus derechos.

—Haz lo que puedas sin que ellos sepan que me estás ayudando, me tengo que ir.

—Harry, tenemos que hablar de esto.

—Vamos a, Hermione, pero por favor, me tengo que ir. Te escribiré luego —Harry se apresuró hacia la puerta antes de que Hermione pudiera detenerlo. Él se apareció lejos y cuando llegó, se quedó mirando la casa. A pesar de que lo que estaba viendo le traía malos recuerdos, sabía que no era el lugar, sino la gente en él, la gente de Voldemort. Harry llamó a la puerta y esperó.

—Harry, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Tengo que pedirte un favor Draco, y algunos consejos. Sé que probablemente te sorprenda, pero después de lo que dijimos ese día, hicimos una tregua.

—Lo hicimos, y todavía siento que te debo, así que entra —Draco se hizo a un lado para permitir a Harry entrar a su casa. Él lo llevó a través de las habitaciones hasta llegar a una acogedora sala de estar—. Siéntate y dime sobre este favor.

—Tú eres un sangre pura y con la forma en que has sido criado probablemente sepas mucho sobre sus leyes.

—Lo hago, mi padre actualmente quería que fuera abogado pero eso no es para mí. Eso no quiere decir que no haya empujado toda esa información en mí cada vez que tuvo oportunidad.

—¿Sabes algo acerca de una ley en la que podría pedir lo que sea y sería concedido a un séptimo hijo sangre pura en su décimo séptimo cumpleaños?

—Por lo que recuerdo el niño podría pedir lo que quisiera y le sería concedido, siempre y cuando sea legal.

—De acuerdo, aunque sea legal, debe haber algo que pueda ayudar.

—Harry, ¿de qué va esto?

—Ginny Weasley, ella es la séptima hija de una familia sangre pura.

—Ella es, ah y le gustas ¿así que esto tiene algo que ver contigo?

—Ella quiere casarse conmigo en tres meses, eso es lo que pidió, Draco —Harry suspiró—. Soy gay. No puedo casarme con una mujer. No quise decir a nadie porque me preocupa que toda mi vida salga salpicada en los diarios de nuevo. Ginny me pidió estar juntos de nuevo, así que decidí decirle que no quería nada serio y que nunca iba a casarme. Quería un poco de tiempo antes de decirles toda la verdad.

—Ven conmigo a mi oficina, tengo que leer sobre esto.

Harry siguió a Draco por la mansión hasta llegar a una gran sala. Una hermosa mesa adornada cerca de una pared, con una estantería del suelo al techo detrás de él, pero había estantes en otras dos paredes, todas del suelo al techo.

—Esta habitación es bonita, un montón de libros.

—La mayoría de ellos son de mi padre, pero dado que está en Azkabán me he hecho cargo de la oficina, la hice un poco más cómoda. Toma asiento mientras busco los libros correctos.

—Gracias —Harry suspiró de nuevo antes de sentarse. Puso su cabeza entre sus manos, pensando en lo que sería su vida si tuviera que casarse con Ginny. Pero también se preguntó si el resto de los Weasley querían esto, incluso si Ron lo hacía. Harry sabía que Hermione era su novia, así que no podía confiar en ella para hacer lo que él y no lo que Ron quería. Harry estaba confundido, no estaba seguro de en quién confiar, pero Draco no quería nada de él, no su dinero y no le importaba lo que Harry pensara.

—¿Todavía conmigo?

Harry volvió la cabeza para ver a Draco sentado junto a él.

—Sí, lo siento.

—Está bien, pero antes de llegar a esto, ¿porqué me pides a mí esto?

—Confío en ti, sé lo que debes pensar, pero lo hago. Una cosa que sé de ti Draco es que no te importa la forma en que soy visto, y sabes que a mí no me gusta tampoco, por lo que no quieres usar mi nombre ni nada. También eres rico, no me quieres por mi dinero ya que tienes un montón.

—Entonces tú tienes dinero, porque, lo siento acerca de esto Harry pero, las cosas que sueles usar, imaginé que no tenías nada. Las cosas que traes ahora en cambio son muy buenas, es la primera vez que te veo en algo decente.

—La ropa que llevaba en la escuela era toda de mi primo, nunca tuve nada propio. Pero yo tenía una bóveda que mis padres me dejaron, pero al estar siempre vigilado nunca pude entrar. Cuando Sirius murió, me dejó la finca Black, así que tengo la finca Potter, la finca Black. Pero la ropa, bueno —Harry se sonrojó—. Nunca he tenido nadie alrededor que me enseñe todas estas cosas así que solo compraba pantalones vaqueros, camisetas y chaquetas —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Estos, un tipo en la tienda me ayudó porque le dije que iba a la cena de cumpleaños de Ginny.

—Supongo que no puedo realmente entender cómo has vivido. Pero sí sé que puedes confiar en mí y no, no quiero nada de ti —Draco abrió el libro—. No hay nada que puedas hacer para detener lo que ella ha pedido, pero usted tiene derechos, qué tantos no estoy muy seguro en estos momentos. Sé que tiene que haber un contrato firmado antes de la ceremonia. Ambos tienen que llenar una de esas, comprobando a ambos antes de la ceremonia. Ahora, sé que la familia Weasley no tiene mucho, usted dijo que no, este matrimonio le dará acceso a Ginny a cualquier cosa que poseas. Como ella es una sangre pura y tú un mestizo, ella tendrá más derechos que tú. Ella básicamente puede pedir lo que sea.

—Um, yo nunca quise que nadie sepa esto, pero me enteré de algunas cosas acerca de los Potter y los Evans. Tú sabes que yo no creo en todo eso de la pureza de sangre, pero algunas familias sangre pura lo hacen. Soy observado por todos, pensando que sé lo que es correcto e incorrecto, queriendo mi opinión sobre todo. Todo lo que quiero es que seamos tratados iguales, por lo que decidí mantener esta información para mí. Solo dos personas sabían de esto, pero ambos están muertos. Dumbledore y Snape.

—¿Mi padrino sabía información personal sobre tu familia?

—Snape era el mejor amigo de mi madre cuando eran niños. Él se enamoró de ella, ella se enamoró de mi padre.

—Te pareces a tu padre, ahora sé porqué él era un bastardo contigo. Veía al hombre que le robó la mujer que amaba.

—Sí, lo hacía, así que no puedo odiarlo por eso. De todos modos, esta información, tú sabes que los Potter eran una familia sangre pura, una familia muy antigua.

—Sí, desde los tiempos de Salazar Slytherin.

—Sí, lo hicieron, pero todo el mundo cree que soy un mestizo, que no soy. Hice un montón de investigación sobre mis padres dado que yo no sabía nada de ellos. Al principio estaba perdido, no tenía ni idea de cómo ir sobre la búsqueda de información. McGonagall me dejó hablar con el retrato de Dumbledore, ella sabía que me gustaba hablar con él y por lo general en privado, sobre todo cuando tenía que ver con cosas personales. Así que estoy explicándole lo que quiero Snape se mete, pero me alegro que lo hiciera. Entre Dumbledore y Snape me dieron un poco de información sobre por donde comenzar, lo primero fue la casa del Valle Godric. El primer shock fue que soy Lord Potter, que siempre pasa al hijo mayor y como todos creen que soy un mestizo no podía sostener los derechos de Lord Potter. Pero me enteré de que mi madre en realidad no era hija de muggles, su familia solo perdió su magia hace siglos. Así que comenzó con casi nada de magia, a squib; ellos simplemente olvidaron su herencia mágica. El último nombre antes de que se lo cambiaran al darse cuenta de que habían perdido la magia como Evans fue Trevanstone.

—Oh Merlín, Trevanston es una de las familias sangre pura más antiguas desde siempre hasta que se creyó muerta —Draco negó con la cabeza—. Bueno, eso te da algo con qué trabajar. Eres un sangre pura, tienes más derechos, pero además puedes tomar tu legítimo lugar como Lord Potter, loo que te da muchos más derechos. Vamos a necesitar un montón de investigación y necesitaremos trabajar también en un contrato que te dé también algún tipo de protección.

—Te ayudaré en lo que pueda, pero no sé nada sobre contratos, ¿puedes ayudarme con eso?

—Sí, he visto a mi padre llenar bastantes contratos con frecuencia en los últimos años. Vamos a tomar un poco de café y empezar a discutir lo que dirá el contrato.

Harry suspiró de alivio.

—Gracias Draco, ahora soy yo quien te debe una.

—Tal vez podrías dejarme sacarte, en una cita, entonces estaremos iguales.

Harry sonrió.

—Me gustaría.

—Bien, ahora vamos a trabajar... Potter.

—Lo tienes... Malfoy —Harry y Draco rieron pero se dirigieron a la cocina donde ambos tomaron les hizo a ambos una taza de café que Draco hizo.

* * *

**26/6/14**

**Cap 3/9 up**

**MUUUUUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES HAN COMENTADO! Y síganlo haciendo! **

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**.**

Harry se aseguró de no pasar mucho tiempo en la casa. Si lo hacía y Ginny o cualquier otro Weasley aparecía Harry desaparecía usando su capa y nunca contestaba la puerta, incluso si ellos no podían entrar él no estaba dando la oportunidad para que los rompieran. Después de que pasó un par de veces, Harry fue capaz de trabajar en algunas salas más fuertes lo que no dejaba a nadie solo flú en la habitación o aparecerse en la propiedad. Él recibió muchas cartas diciéndole que este matrimonio sería legal así Harry estuviera o no presente para la ceremonia. Harry escribió una breve nota de vuelta groseramente diciéndoles que él estaría allí para la ceremonia pero que se fueran todos a la mierda y lo dejaran en paz. Simplemente no parecía poder preocuparle sobre ser grosero ahora que sabía que todos ellos querían esto, que no les importaba lo que él quería.

La mayoría de los días Harry pasaba unas horas con Draco, irían a través de todo lo que podían, almorzarían y empezarían a trabajar de nuevo. Harry y Draco habían ido a un par de citas, pero no querían que los Weasley supieran nada en caso de que usaran eso contra Harry, por lo que principalmente fueron a restaurantes o clubes muggles. Draco no estaba seguro sobre pasar tiempo en un lugar muggle, pero se encontró con que realmente se divertía, sobre todo sabiendo que no habría hechizos o miradas burlonas hacia él. Harry le gustaba debido a que nadie sabía quien era. Harry se había sorprendido por lo bien que se llevaba con Draco, pero cuando se besaron por primera vez, Harry estuvo perdido. A partir de entonces estaban juntos, pero también hablaban sobre ser capaces de que nada los detenga de estar juntos a pesar de que Harry tuviera que casarse con Ginny. Draco se había enterado de algo que a Harry le daría algo de satisfacción, pero no había estado seguro d mencionarlo. Así que durante el próximo par de semanas no dejó de pensar en ello y preguntándose si debía tocar el tema.

—¿Aún quieres que estemos juntos, Dra?

Draco levantó la vista.

—por supuesto que lo hago, ¿porqué crees que yo no?

—Has estado muy callado este último par de semanas, ni siquiera me has besado hoy. Lo siento, sé que soy un poco inseguro, ha sido mi vida, nunca contar con nadie.

—Harry —Draco suspiró, pero se paró detrás del escritorio y se sentó junto al hombre de cabellos negros del cual había caído enamorado—. Te dije cómo me siento, te amo, más de lo que probablemente notes.

—Lo sé, lo siento, es solo que me han pasado tantas cosas malas, solo espero más ahora.

—Sí, has explicado, pero ahora déjame que te explique algo yo y te darás cuenta de porqué he estado un poco silencioso. No estaba seguro de que sea algo que quisieras dado que solo habíamos estado juntos un mes, me di cuenta que era demasiado pronto.

—No sé que quieres decir, Dra, solo dilo.

—Muy bien, los dos creemos que saben que eres Lord Potter, lo que significa que si lo hacen y te casas con Ginny terminará como Lady Potter.

Harry hizo una mueca.

—Sí, me lo has dicho, a ella le gusta la atención e imaginar lo que sería como Lady Potter sería, ah.

—Esa podría ser la razón por la que otros querrían esto también. No tenemos idea de si lo saben, pero dijiste que Hermione parecía estar de su lado. Ella es inteligente Harry, podría haber investigado todo esto para los Weasley también.

—Si necesitaban información Hermione pudo encontrarla. Ella es tenaz cuando quiere saber algo. Así que aparte del dinero, Ginny podría estar detrás de lo que el prestigio como Lady Potter le traería.

—Sí, pero encontré algo que podría detener eso.

—Genial, dime.

—Si ya estás casado entonces la primera persona con la que lo hicieras tomaría el título. Como Lord Potter, puedes tomar más de un cónyuge.

—Pero yo no quiero casarme con una mujer Dra, Te amo, quiero estar contigo en todos los sentidos.

—Sí, lo sé, pero yo no estoy hablando de otra mujer. Harry, puedes casarte con un hombre si lo deseas, que sería conocido como Lord de Potter. Puesto que también es hombre él mantendría su nombre, pero el tuyo se añadiría detrás de el de él.

Así que eso significa que podríamos casarnos, eso es lo que estás diciendo, de lo que solo habíamos estado juntos un mes.

—Sí, todavía estamos conociéndonos mutuamente Harry, es demasiado pronto. Pero si te casas con ella primero, conseguirá el título, por lo que incluso si nos casamos en un año a partir de ahora eso no le quitaría lo de Lady Potter.

—Yo no quiero que hagas algo que no quieres, Dra.

—Es algo que podemos hablar Harry, hablamos del futuro, tal vez significa solo hacerlo antes de lo que esperábamos. Tenemos dos meses antes de la ceremonia, solo tenemos que casarnos antes de que te cases con ella.

—No sé, sí, hablamos de casarnos, pero eso fue sobre si podíamos cambiar todo esto, tú dices que no se puede. No puedo dejar que te ates a un matrimonio donde yo estaré también obligado a otra persona ¿cómo te sentirías sabiendo que tengo que tener sexo con ella cuando nos casemos?

—En el contrato trabajamos los deberes de marido que ella espera, pero no hemos especificado con qué frecuencia ni por cuanto tiempo. Tendremos que ser muy cuidadosos en la redacción para que ella no trate de cambiar nada. Estos contratos son leídos justo antes de la ceremonia, pero sí les da a ambos el derecho de cambiar cosas. Sabemos que su dinero está seguro gracias a esos encantamientos que tus ancestros han puesto en tus pertenencias y dinero, los Black es igual, una gran cantidad de familias sangre puras lo han hecho para que nadie trate de engañarlos fuera de ello. Tú mismo has dicho que no podrá hacer nada salvo entrar, que no te importa si termina o no **(1)**.A veces me gusta tu manera de hablar, es tan vulgar —Draco sonrió haciendo que Harry ría.

—Me gusta empujar mi polla en ti, pero yo no quiero que acabes, me encanta cuando te corres sobre mí.

—Oh, ahora me estás encendiendo pero, de vuelta a nuestra discusión muy seria e importante. Sabes que yo no quiero ni necesito tu dinero, no puedo conseguirlo e incluso si lo hiciera, ella no podría conseguirlo, pero no tiene idea acerca de esto por ahora y no cabe mencionarlo en el contrato ya que es parte de los derechos legales Potter y Black. Todo lo que pido es que nos tomemos las cosas con calma, que hablemos, tener mi tiempo a solas cuando lo necesito y tú el tuyo. Si no funciona Harry, podemos dejarlo sin demasiados problemas. A pesar de que ambos dijimos que nos gustaría el matrimonio en el futuro, sabemos como todo el mundo que a pesar de amarnos eso no garantiza un buen matrimonio. Tendremos que hablar, vamos a tener que comprometernos, aprender más uno del otro. Esto solo te dará un poco de satisfacción con la que yo estoy dispuesto a ayudar.

—No quiero pensar en que no funcione, solo no quiero que sientas como si estuvieras siendo forzado a hacer esto. Si para ella este matrimonio fuera de vida o muerte entonces no me importaría que termine siendo Lady Potter. Pero ellos quieren que haga algo que no quiero, me están obligando y creen que conseguirán todo lo que siempre quisieron. Quiero hacerles daño por hacerme esto, pero yo quiero más herirlos, ya que debido a esto tú podrías nunca haber querido algo conmigo. Me alegro de que trabajaras para que podamos, pero me hizo darme cuenta de lo cerca que estuve de vivir el resto de mi vida solo. Desde que me pediste esa primera cita supe que estábamos destinados a ser, significas el mundo para mí Dra, siempre lo harás.

—Entonces vamos a casarnos, pero como ya he dicho, nos tomaremos nuestro tiempo. Ahora, para asegurarnos de que no se enteran demasiado pronto, lo haremos justo antes de la ceremonia con ella. Tomará un tiempo antes de que nuestro matrimonio se presente como oficial así que, para cuando se firmen los contratos van a estar casados antes de que nadie sepa nada sobre nosotros, será legal, no podrán hacer nada.

—Te amo Dra —Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Draco, sosteniéndolo firmemente—. Tú eres mi mundo.

Draco contuvo a Harry, él no quería dejarlo ir nunca. Cuando había comenzado a conocer a Harry se dio cuenta de como era inseguro acerca de todo, la poca autoestima que tenía, prácticamente ninguna. Pero lo que más sorprendió a Draco era como Harry ansiaba el afecto que nunca hubo tenido antes. Aunque ahora Draco le mostrara a Harry tanto cariño como pudiera.

* * *

**(1)** La frase traducida literalmente sería '...y que no te importa si ella 'sale' o no...' En realidad hace referencia a 'terminar', 'acabar'... más con el doble sentido sobre si ella acabara que si saliera pero no había forma de que quedara bien al traducirlo y con el mismo chiste.

* * *

**30/6/14**

**Cap 4/9 listo!**

**MUUUUUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES HAN COMENTADO! Y síganlo haciendo! Vaaamos, no sean vagonetas y dejen un mísero rw =P**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**.**

Harry había recibido una larga carta de Molly y Ginny acerca de los planes para la boda y el día que se llevaría a cabo, lo que molestó de inmediato a Harry, por lo que cuando llegó a lo de Draco éste fue capaz de ayudar a Harry a trabajar donde prefería la boda y, puesto que él era Lord Potter tenía más que decir acerca de la ceremonia y los planes que los Weasley. Harry sabía donde le gustaría casarse, aunque él no quisiera casarse con Ginny en absoluto, solo con Draco, por lo que envió un mensaje a Minerva preguntando si podría hablar con el retrato de Dumbledore, pero que esta vez le gustaría llevar a alguien con él y que ella esté presente.

Harry y Draco se aparecieron en las puertas de Hogwarts, nunca tocándose entre sí o mostrando que estaban juntos de ningún modo. Por lo que si alguien los veía se verían como dos amigos. Filch estaba esperándolos, y abrió la pequeña puerta para ellos.

—Gracias señor Filch.

El viejo vigilante asintió.

—La directora está esperando en la oficina por usted. Cuando esté listo para salir, estaré en alguna parte de estos terrenos.

—Le encontraremos señor Filch —dijo Draco, marchándose luego con Harry a su lado—. Si alguien te vio desde Hogsmeade puede que salga noticia.

—Todo lo que hago es venir de visita, igual que tú, no sabrán nada más.

—Lo sé, lo mejor es mantener todo en la oscuridad hasta el último minuto. Pero, ¿estás seguro de que quieres que McGonagall sepa todo esto?

—Confío en ella Dra, ella es con la que hablé de verdad después de todo, ella me ayudó mucho.

—Lo sé, me lo explicaste, y estoy contento de que tengas a alguien en quien confiar.

Harry llamó a la puerta, que se abrió un segundo más tarde y pasó con Draco para ver a Minerva en su escritorio.

—Eres la última persona con la que esperaba ver a Harry señor Malfoy.

—Harry dijo que probablemente se sorprenderían —Draco levantó la cabeza hacia el retrato—. Profesor Dumbledore, Severus.

—Draco, es bueno verte.

—¿Qué sucede Draco? ¿Porqué estás con Potter?

—Escucharán sobre eso pronto —sonrió Harry y se volvió hacia Minerva—. Hay algo que quiero decirte, entonces pedirte un favor, pero puedes rechazar.

—Esto luce como una larga conversación, siéntense y explica.

Harry y Draco se sentaron en el pequeño sofá.

—Todo esto comenzó en el décimo séptimo cumpleaños de Ginny. Pensé que solo iría a una reunión familiar para una cena agradable, pero tenían algo planeado. No sé nada de las leyes sangre pura, así que fui a hablar con Draco, él fue capaz de ayudarme.

—¿Así que esto se trata de una ley sangre pura y tú?

—Sí, Ginny es la séptima hija de una familia sangre pura.

—Ah, ya veo, ella pidió algo que te implica.

—Sí, ella quiere casarse conmigo, ahora no tengo otra opción. Pero soy gay profesora, solo el profesor Dumbledore y el profesor Snape sabían y porque lo adivinaron, le dije a Draco cuando le expliqué acerca de esto. Yo solo quería mantenerlo en secreto porque no quería mi vida personal volcada a través de la primera página del Profeta. De todos modos, Draco y yo hemos estado juntos desde aquella primera reunión.

—¿La señorita Weasley sabe que eres gay?

—No, y como Draco se enteró, no importa ahora, ella pidió que nos casemos y tenemos que ir a través de ello ahora. Si hubiera sabido sobre esto le habría dicho que era gay. Pero la última vez que vine aquí para hablar con sus retratos fueron capaces de decirme algo, no mucho, pero fue suficiente para mí para encontrar todo lo que necesito. Con ella siendo sangre pura y yo solo un mestizo no tendría muchos derechos, salvo las cosas legales unidas a las propiedades Potter y Black. Pero me enteré de que en realidad soy un sangre pura, la magia de los Evans desapareció hace siglos por lo que cambiaron su nombre, que pasó de Trevanstone a Evans.

—Por lo que como un sangre pura ahora tú tienes más derechos.

—Sí, pero hay algo más, yo soy Lord Potter. no podía reclamar el título como un mestizo pero sí puedo como sangre pura.

—Sí puede.

Harry miró a Draco.  
—Harry estaba herido por todo esto, y aunque fuera un poco infantil, quería que ellos se arrepintieran de hacer que él se una a alguien por quien no tiene sentimientos. Al principio no sabíamos acerca de Harry siendo Lord Potter o cuantos derechos tenía. Ambos creemos que ellos sí saben teniendo a Hermione de su lado y como le gusta la investigación. Pero hace unos días he usado una poción multijugos mientras que Harry estaba bajo su capa y nos metimos en el departamento de archivos del ministerio. Harry no quería ser visto entrando allí. Nos enteramos de que alguien había estado mirando a través de la historia familiar Potter muchas veces durante el último mes. Ahora, los archivos no indican cuanto posee, por lo que se sabe, no posee nada, pero sí afirma que el primer hijo varón se lleva el título de Lord Potter, pero solo si es un sangre pura. Si es un mestizo casado con una sangre pura ella recibirá el título de Lady Potter mientras que Harry no sería más que el Señor Potter, ahora eso cambia.

—¿No quieres que Ginny tenga el título de Lady Potter?

—Yo no quiero que tenga mi nombre en absoluto, pero no puedo evitarlo, sin embargo hay una manera de detenerla con lo del título. Draco y yo vamos a casarnos, lo haremos una hora antes de tener que casarme con ella.

—¿De quién fue la idea de casarse?

—Mía, Harry y yo hablamos sobre el futuro, lo que haríamos. Así que, aunque es demasiado pronto, quiero proteger a Harry, él no debería de ser forzado a nada de esto. Pero a Harry le gusta la idea de que termine siendo el Señor Malfoy de Lord Potter.

—Harry no debería de tener que aguantar esto. Salvó a la señorita Weasley. Salvó a su hermano y a su padre,deberían de estar agradecidos, no armando un matrimonio sin amor. Le agradezco cuidar de Harry, él a veces necesita que alguien esté ahí para él que quiera conocerlo por quien realmente es. Pero esto, nunca aprobé ningún tipo de arreglo matrimonio forzado, así que, ¿qué puedo hacer para ayudar?

Harry sonrió.

—Gracias Minerva, sabía que me apoyarías. Pero en cuanto al favor que necesito, bueno, quiero realmente.

—Si puedo hacerlo, lo haré Harry.

—Ella quiere una gran boda en la madriguera con toda su familia, quiere la prensa y todo tipo de dignatarios. Sabes que odio toda la atención que recibo ahora. Aunque me encantaba alojarme allí, yo no quiero tener nada que ver con ellos o ese lugar ahora mismo. Solo hay un lugar al cuál me he sentido como si perteneciera.

—Hogwarts —sonrió Minerva amablemente.

—Sí, siempre le he llamado mi casa. Draco descubrió que como Lord Potter puedo tener los arreglos a mi gusto, no al de ellos, pero de todas formas me gustaría hacerlo aquí ya que debo ir a través de ello.

—Sí, puedes, ¿cuándo será?

—En otras seis semanas, ella me dio tres meses. Creo que fue para que ella y su madre pudieran organizarlo todo.

—No necesitaremos mucho para tenerlo todo listo y como soy la única que puede permitir la entrada entonces solo las personas que desee en la lista de invitados estarán allí. Otra cosa buena, los periodistas no están permitidos en Hogwarts, fue diferente durante el torneo de los tres magos puesto que no se había celebrado desde hacía más de cien años.

—Gracias Minerva, pero hay un favor más. A Draco y a mí nos gustaría que lleves a cabo nuestra ceremonia ya que es la que queremos, por lo que nos gustaría alguien que nos importe y confiemos.

—Sería un honor, si lo desean, ¿podemos hacer eso aquí, con Albus y Severus viendo?

Harry y Draco sonrieron mientras miraban los retratos, quienes asintieron con la cabeza, recibiendo sonrisas de ambos hombres a pesar de estar ambos muertos.

—¿Supongo que la lista de invitados será pequeña?

—Sí, yo solo quiero a Neville, Luna y un par de otros, no dignatarios, sin extensiones de familia Weasley incluida.

—A continuación escribe entonces la lista de quienes quieres en esa ceremonia ¿Quién te gustaría que la supervisara?

—Alguien en quien pueda confiar, que tenga un contrato firmado antes de que se lleve a cabo la ceremonia. Te lo pediría pero esperaba que te pararas por mí en esa.

—Una vez más me siento honrada, así que sí, lo haré. Ahora tengo una sugerencia de quien puedes utilizar a menos que tengas a alguien en mente.

—No, Draco solo ha mantenido contacto con uno de sus amigos, pero no puede realizar ceremonias y yo realmente no conozco a nadie además de ti y alguien del ministerio, pero no confío en el ministerio.

—No te culpo, pero hay alguien en quien sí puedes confiar y lo has hecho con tu vida. También sé que no le gustan los matrimonios por conveniencia, así que estoy segura de que se asegurará de que estés bien atendido.

Draco sintió a Harry relajarse por lo que, aunque Minerva nunca mencionó quien era la persona, ya fuera que Harry adivinara o confiara en el juicio de Minerva. Era la primera vez en semanas que no veía a Harry tenso.

* * *

**3/7/14**

**MUUUUUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES HAN COMENTADO! Y síganlo haciendo!**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**.**

Harry tenía toda la información en cuanto a su herencia sangre pura y su título. Minerva había enviado una carta a Molly, Arthur y Ginny Weasley explicándoles que se necesitaban en Hogwarts al día siguiente, que era sobre la finca de Harry. Necesitaba que centrasen su atención en otra cosa, la finca haría eso. Harry flú directamente a su oficina antes de la reunión, Draco deseaba poder estar allí, pero podría hacerles sospechosos por lo que decidió quedarse en casa y esperar por Harry. Minerva iba a encantar a todos los retratos para que no pudieran ni escuchar ni ver nada, haría eso antes de que los Weasley llegaran, solo Albus y Severus permanecerían pero no revelarían nada que pudiera poner en peligro a Harry y su relación con Draco. Las semanas anteriores Draco le había estado mostrando a Harry cómo hacer compras para que la ropa se adapte a su aspecto, también e había introducido a los productos para el cuidado del hombre y Harry descubrió que le gustaba cuidar de sí mismo. Harry le había dicho a Draco que le gustaba lucir bien para su hombre, lo que hizo reír a Draco, pero también le hizo darse cuenta de que Harry quería hacer todo lo posible para hacer que su relación funcionase.

Harry terminó de vestirse con su ropa antes de girarse hacia Draco.

—Realmente deseo que pudieras ir, pero no creo se viera bien.

—Estaré esperándote Harry, pero tienes a Minerva en caso de que digan algo sobre una ley que no existe. Te ves muy bien sin embargo, me gustaría llevarte de regreso a la cama.

Harry se rió.

—Me gustaría que pudiéramos estar siempre ahí y nunca salir.

—Eso sería divertido, pero tu idea para que ellos descubran sobre nosotros es muy Slytherin.

—El sombrero consideró ponerme en Slytherin Dra, pero oí acerca de Voldemort y la forma en que tú actuaste ese día en lo de Madame Malkin fue suficiente para bajar esa casa. Es extraño como salen las cosas bebe, dos personas en las que confío, incluso si una de ellas está muerta, son Slytherins Confío más en ellos que en la mayoría de los Griffindors ahora. Pero mi idea, ¿crees que podamos llevarla a cabo?

—Estoy seguro que una vez estemos desnudos podremos. Pero falta poco, mejor que vayas —Draco y Harry bajaron las escaleras y entonces Draco deslizó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry—. Recuerda que tú eres Lord Potter, usa todo lo que necesites para que se vea que estás haciendo esto porque no tienes otra opción, pero no juegues con sus reglas.

—Has ayudado mucho a mi confianza Dra, estoy seguro que estaré bien. Además Minerva hará la mayor parte de la conversación. Yo solo voy a decir un poco y se irán —Harry besó tiernamente a Draco—. Espero no tarde, te amo.

—Te amo también, ahora vete.

Harry asintió y luego entró en la chimenea y flú directamente a la oficina de Minerva, donde se dio cuenta que todos menos dos retratos estaban a oscuras y en silencio. Harry colocó la carpeta con toda la información Potter en el escritorio de Minerva.

—Luces un poco nervioso, Harry, relájate.

—Lo intento, pero tengo que hacerles entender que a pesar de estar haciendo esto porque no tengo otra opción no van a recibir ninguna cooperación de mi parte.

—Entonces siéntate con una pequeña copa y trata de parecer relajado —Minerva hizo un gesto hacia la silla y luego vertió a Harry un pequeño vaso de whisky de fuego— ¿saben ellos que bebes whisky de fuego?

—Hermione y Ron saben aunque ni siquiera es su asunto lo que debo hacer o no, pero los demás lo harán muy pronto.

—Sí que lo harán —Minerva sonrió y luego se sentó detrás de su escritorio, ella tenía la carpeta de Harry frente a ella dispuesta a desmontar el linaje de Harry. Fueron solo diez minutos después que Molly, Arthur y Ginny salieron de la chimenea, pero Minerva y Harry se dieron cuenta de que las llamas se avivaron, lo que les dijo que alguien trató de llegar a través, alguien a quien Minerva no dio acceso.

—Bill venía con nosotros Minerva —dijo Arthur.

—Lo siento Arthur, les llamé a ustedes tres aquí ¿porqué no se sientan así puedo explicarles de qué se trata?

—Sí, has dicho algo sobre la herencia de Harry, supongo que te dijo de la boda —dijo Arthur.

—Sí, una boda que no quiere. Así que a pesar de que no tiene más remedio que ir a través de ella, ustedes no tendrán su cooperación. Ahora debo decir que la boda se llevará a cabo aquí en Hogwarts con una limitada lista de invitados.

—Yo soy la séptima hija de una familia sangre pura, yo tomo las decisiones —dijo Ginny bruscamente.

—Harry es un sangre pura y pasa a ser Lord Potter, lo que le da derechos sobre todo —Minerva vio el shock pero le sonrió a Harry, quien estaba haciendo un gran trabajo actuando tranquilo y relajado—. Aquí está la información que prueba que Harry viene de una línea sangre pura.

—No es posible, su madre era una nacida de muggles —dijo Molly.

—Ella era una sangre pura, pero la magia murió hace siglos en su familia, eso no significa que se convirtió en una muggle o que cualquier familia se convierte en muggle. He comprobado todo esto, así que soy Lord Potter y la boda se llevará a cabo aquí sin ningún reportero, sin dignatarios y solo su familia inmediata asistirá además de sus parejas, lo que es natural —dijo Harry casualmente tomando luego un trago de su bebida—. Minerva ya ha organizado todo, se llevará a cabo en un salón de clases del tercer piso sin adornos ni nada —Harry apuró de un golpe el resto de su bebida y se puso de pie—. Te dejaré terminar esta reunión Minerva, tengo otra reunión a la que asistir.

—Muy bien Harry, si yo no te veo antes de la boda, te veré aquí entonces —Minerva se levantó y lo abrazó—. Siempre cuidaré de cualquier negocio para ti.

—Sé que lo harás, gracias —Harry lanzó una mirada mordaz hacia los tres Weasley y entró a la chimenea, pero Harry había aprendido un hechizo bastante útil. Para activar el flú además de usar polvos flú había que decirlo, ahora en cambio le bastaba con pensar en su destino. No quería que los Weasley supieran que iba a la mansión Malfoy.

—No pasó mucho tiempo para nada.

—No, terminaron sin palabras, dije mi granito de arena y me fui. Yo fui bueno Dra, de hecho lo mantengo. Minerva me dio un pequeño vaso de whisky de fuego, me senté con las piernas cruzadas, tomando un trago ocasional, viéndome calmo y relajado, con mi voz tranquila. Les di una mirada antes de irme sin embargo.

—¿Crees que te creyeron?

—No, van a entrar al ministerio y comprobarlo. Me pregunto que dirán cuando te vean a ti y a Blaise sentado con Hagrid y el resto del personal.

—Probablemente tratarán de hechizarnos.

—Minerva se hará cargo de eso, pero tengo que comprar ropa para casarme.

—Nosotros tenemos lo nuestro.

—Sí, pero no me la voy a dejar para casarme con ella. Tú y yo queremos casarnos, por lo que compramos trajes muy bonitos. A ella quiero shokearla con lo que llevaré. Puedo decir con certeza que tú probablemente pensarás que no son buenos ni para limpiar los pisos.

—Oh, eso es ser duro, me encanta —Draco sonrió—. Una vez más, muy Slytherin ¿qué pasa con tu cabello? Será agradable y limpio para nosotros pero, para ella ¿alguna idea?

—Como si acabara de rodar fuera de la cama, pero esa poción que me tienes, eso hará que piense sobre en lo que se ha metido. Igual se desvanecerá, ¿cierto?

—Se irá cuando te duches, pero se necesitará agua muy caliente o permanecerá durante una hora. Pero vamos a almorzar, porque hay una cosa más que quiero discutir contigo, algo que solo se me ocurrió después de te fuiste. Pero también puedo ayudar con eso.

—Me has ayudado con todo Dra, yo no podría haber hecho esto sin ti.

—Eres mío y ella se dará cuenta de que fracasó al haberte forzado, a lo grande. Ahora vamos Potter, mueve ese lindo culo.

Harry movió su trasero mientras reía, luego puso un brazo alrededor de Draco y caminaron a través de la casa hacia la cocina, donde se encontraron uno al lado del otro preparando el almuerzo.

—Ahora que saben que tienes más derechos podrían intentar conseguir algo de dinero ya que no van a conseguir ni el título ni el prestigio.

—Bueno, ¿qué?, pensé habíamos cubierto todo.

—Ella podría decidir embarazarse —Draco vio al instante el pánico de Harry—. Relájate, puedo darte una poción para que no suceda, que básicamente te hace estéril durante veinticuatro horas.

—Tú eres mi héroe Dra —dijo Harry envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su amante riendo, pero Harry era serio, sin Draco estaría perdido.

* * *

**7/7/14**

**MUUUUUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES HAN COMENTADO! Y síganlo haciendo!**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**.**

Harry y Draco se vistieron con sus trajes de boda.

—Te ves hermoso.

Draco rió entre dientes.

—Siempre lo hago, pero tú, mi pronto a ser marido estás absolutamente comestible.

Harry se rió.

—Podemos comernos el uno al otro más tarde bebé.

—Eso haremos, vámonos.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?

—Sí, estas últimas seis semanas han sido perfectas, te quiero conmigo siempre Harry.

—Me tienes y me tendrás —Harry tomó la mano de Draco, besó su palma y luego entraron a la chimenea juntos. Cuando salieron vieron a Minerva, Kingsley y Blaise esperándolos.

—Lamento que debas pasar por esto Harry, no debería de haber pasado —dijo Kingsley.

—Sí, pero por lo menos tengo a Draco, él es todo lo que necesito, ellos no conseguirán mucho de mí, salvo quizás algunos comentarios sarcásticos.

—Tiene que ser consumado.

—Ya lo sé —Harry gimió—. Draco va a ayudar.

—Oh sí, necesitarás eso —sonrió Kingsley quien se puso de pie al lado de Harry mientras Blaise lo hacía junto a Draco, Minerva se paró frente a los dos hombres listos para ligarlos entre sí hasta el último aliento.

Después de los votos, Harry y Draco intercambiaron anillos , y Minerva pronunció el voto. Envolvió un cordón dorado alrededor de sus manos, habló palabras de amor cuando ella tocó el cordón con su varita, que brilló intensamente antes de desaparecer en ellos. Se besaron apasionadamente, antes de ser felicitados. Harry retiró a regañadientes su anillo, entregándoselo a Draco hasta más tarde, entonces nunca dejaría su dedo de nuevo.

—Será mejor que bajemos antes que nos vean —Draco besó a Harry otra vez—. No importa que tengas que casarte con ella, pertenecemos juntos.

—Te amo Dra —Harry besó a Draco y luego lo vio salir junto a Blaise y Kingsley.

—Debes cambiarte, recuerda, no salgas hasta que te llame.

Harry sonrió.

—Espero te guste mi ropa de boda —Harry se giró con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y se dirigió a las habitaciones de Minerva para cambiarse.

Fue solo unos minutos después que los invitados comenzaron a llegar. Primero fue Neville, Luna, Susan, Hannah, Ernie, las gemelas Patil, Seamus y Dean. Filch los escoltó hasta la sala donde el personal estaba aguardando ya. Draco y Blaise sentados junto a Hagrid, Minerva pensaba tener al gigante en medio de ellos y todo el personal estaría atento a que nadie diga nada o tratara de hechizar a los hombres. Entonces los Weasley comenzaron a llegar, primero Bill, Fleur y Charlie, luego Percy y los gemelos, Hermione con Ron y Molly. Arthur vino luego junto a Ginny, quien llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco tradicional con una tiara encaramada en la cabeza. Una vez más, Filch les escoltó hacia abajo, pero Ginny y Arthur quedaron esperando en el pasillo hasta la hora.

Minerva llamó a la puerta y luego se rió en voz alta cuando Harry salió. Él llevaba una asquerosa camisa amarilla con manchas en ella y un agujero en el extremo, los pantalones de un marrón bastante feo que tenía manchas corriendo por sus piernas y unas pocas en su parte trasera. Los zapatos eran del tipo corredor y su cabello sobresalía por todos lados y, aunque Harry no usara más las gafas, las llevaba ahora, pero habían cambiado también, eran más grandes y gruesas, y muy feas.

—Entonces, ¿crees que le gustará su pronto a ser marido?

—Oh Harry, tienes una mente muy Slytherin a veces, te ves... terrible.

Harry se echó a reír.

—Lo hago ¿no? ¿Qué pasa con el olor?

—Absolutamente asqueroso, como si hubieras estado rodando en estiércol de dragón.

—Perfecto, bien, ¿lista para acompañarme abajo?

Minerva se rió entre dientes.

—Me encantaría, aunque el olor me está haciendo lagrimear —Minerva se lanzó un rápido encantamiento a la nariz—. Ah, rosas, mejor.

—Me alegro que no todo el mundo sepa ese hechizo.

—No, solo es por algo que ocurrió hace mucho tiempo.

Harry y Minerva se encabezaron hasta el tercer piso. Harry tenía su capa sobre sí mismo mientras hablaba con Minerva.

—¿Dónde está Harry? —preguntó Molly con ansiedad.

—Él está aquí, no te preocupes Molly, él quiere hacer una entrada espectacular cuando su novia se una a él —Minerva y Kinsgley vieron al instante, todos los Weasley menos Arthur y Ginny pensaron que Harry finamente había aceptado el hecho de que iba a casarse con Ginny. Lo que no sabían es que Harry nunca aceptaría eso. Cuando Kingsley asintió, Molly corrió hacia la puerta para explicar a su esposo e hija y luego se sentó.

Arthur y Ginny entraron y notaron a Molly asentir así que caminaron hasta llegar a la parte delantera.

—Es hora Harry, muéstrate —dijo Minerva sin poder ocultar su diversión.

Harry se quitó el manto.

—Ah, buen día para ser atado, hagámoslo Ministro, tengo que ir a coger a mi esposa pronto.

Draco, Blaise , Kingsley y Minerva rieron, el personal jadeó en voz alta, miró a Ginny y a los Weasley, sus bocas estaban tocando el piso.

—Harry, no puedes estar hablando en serio, ve a cambiarte —susurró Ginny.

—No, vamos a llegar a los contratos —actuó Harry como borracho, intentando sacar el contrato de su bolsillo una docena de veces mientras caía al suelo, poniéndose en manos y rodillas antes de hacer un par de arcadas y luego parándose mientras sacaba el contrato de su bolsillo—. Aquí Weasley, dame el tuyo —Harry fingió casi no poder ver a escritura, pero su vista era perfecta, incluso si todo el mundo creía que no podía ver nada delante de él—. Muy bien, suena bien, solo tengo que coger a mi esposa, no otra mujer, bla, bla, bla, de acuerdo, espero estés a la altura Weasley porque pronto no estaré consciente.

—Sí —susurró Ginny, pero siguió apartando la cara mientras arrugaba la nariz con disgusto.

—Vamos a hacer esto Kingssley, quiero otra copa.

—Muy bien, estamos aquí reunidos para presenciar el matrimonio de Lord Harry James Potter con la señorita Ginevra Molly Weasley ¿hay alguien presente que pueda dar una causa justa de porqué el matrimonio no debiera seguir adelante?, hable ahora o calle para siempre.

—Todo lo que quiero es vomitar —dijo Harry arrastrando las palabras mientras fingía tropezar.

Kingsley no pudo detener la sonrisa que le vino a la cara.

—¿Toma usted Ginevra a este hombre, Lord Harry James Potter, para amarlo, acariciarlo, para estar con él en las buenas y en las malas, nunca dormir con otro hombre hasta que la muerte los separe?

—Lo hago —Ginny frunció la nariz otra vez.

—Ahora Lord Potter, tomas a esta mujer, la señorita Weasley como tu esposa, para amarla, acariciarla, para estar con ella en las buenas y en las malas, nunca dormir con otra mujer hasta que la muerte los separe?

—No, pero no tengo otra opción.

—Señorita Weasley diga sus votos.

Ginny se volvió hacia Harry, quien seguía mirando alrededor de la habitación.

—Harry, se supone que debes estar mirándome.

—Oh, di jodidamente lo que quieras porque si te miro te vomitaré encima.

—Entonces omitamos los votos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Mejor, no iba a decir nada de todos modos.

—¿Tienes un anillo Lord Potter?

—Anillo mi culo, ella puede comprárselo si quiere uno —Draco y Blaise se echaron a reír. Minerva intentó lo más que pudo no reír, la sonrisa de Kingsley apareció de nuevo pero se metió bajo control.

—Entonces los declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia.

—Prefiero besar a un Hortnail, ahora es momento de tomar una copa.

—Primero debo presentarlos —dijo Kingsley tratando de ocultar su diversión—. Quisiera presentar con orgullo a Lord Potter y su esposa, la señora Potter.

—Se supone que debo de ser llamada Lady Potter, Ministro.

—Oh no, ya alguien ha tomado ese título, por lo que no puede ser Lady Potter.

—Vamos a coger Weasley, Potter, como te llames, tengo cosas que hacer —Harry agarró el brazo de Ginny y la sacó de la habitación antes de que nadie pudiera moverse o decir algo. Minerva dejó a Draco y Blaise salir, luego los siguió. Ella esperó hasta que salieron de su oficina antes de pasar a los retratos.

—Nunca he visto a Harry actuar tan bien, Severus, habrías estado orgulloso de él.

—Estoy seguro que sabré exactamente lo que dijo la próxima vez que mi ahijado me visite.

Minerva se giró a enfrentar a los Weasley y otros invitados, pero sus pensamientos estaban en Harry y lo que Ginny estaría pensando ahora mismo.

Harry arrastró a Ginny por un corredor hasta una andrajosa sala y luego la metió en un pequeño espacio con una pequeña cama con solo una manta delgada sobre un colchón manchado, él la empujó hacia la cama.

—Desnúdate, iré a buscar ayuda —Harry se dirigió a la puerta—. Vamos bebé, tienes que darme algo para que pueda coger a esta cosa.

—Voy amor —Draco entró en la habitación—. Bueno, yo no puedo chuparte la polla cuando aún tienes los pantalones puestos.

—Ah, claro —Harry hurgó en sus pantalones y luego los empujó hacia abajo—. Bien, chúpame.

—¿Qué, no juegos esta vez?

—Dra, llegaremos a eso luego.

—Sácalo de aquí ahora —gritó Ginny.

—No puedo follarte sin su ayuda señora Potter, así que quítate las bragas y abre las piernas, ahora iré contigo.

Harry vio la sonrisa de Draco antes de que su boca lo tomara.

—Oh, eso es bueno, nunca me canso de tu boca bebé.

Ginny seguía tendida en la cama preguntándose qué demonios estaba pasando y porqué Harry le estaba permitiendo a Draco Malfoy hacerle eso.

En esos momentos, ella no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

**7/7/14**

**MUUUUUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES HAN COMENTADO! Y síganlo haciendo!**

**Lo siento, tengo problemas con el word =/ ... El jueves habrá nuevo cap ok? Ya solo quedan 2 más a por ir xD Wiii**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**.**

Incluso con lo que Harry y Draco hicieron, Harry pudo ver lo emocionado que Ginny estaba, yaciendo allí, lista. Así que Harry hizo lo que debía aún a pesar de sentirse asqueado, pero no dio a Ginny nada. Él esperó a acabar y luego salió, sin siquiera molestarse en dejarla satisfecha. Una cosa que supo y de la que ninguno había estado seguro, era que ella no era virgen, lo que en realidad no sorprendió a Harry, aunque la familia probablemente sí lo hiciera. Se tambaleó por la habitación hasta otra donde Draco le esperaba. Colocó un encantamiento silenciador alrededor de la habitación, y entonces los dos se echaron a reír.

En Hogwarts, Minerva esperó hasta que todos los Weasley se fueron antes de que ella y Kingsley se enfrentaran a todos los amigos de Harry.

—Harry me pidió que les explicara.

—Me gustaría eso, porque yo no puedo creer que ese fuera Harry —dijo Neville.

—Harry es gay, pero Ginny usó su estado como séptima hija de un sangre pura para hacer que se case con tuvo más remedio que seguir con ello. Ellos querían atrapar a Harry en un matrimonio no deseado con una persona por la cual no tenía sentimientos.

—Seguramente hay alguna forma de que Harry se salga de ello, él es Lord Potter, ¿cierto? —preguntó Hannah.

—Él es Lord Potter, pero como Ginny es la séptima hija ella puede pedir cualquier cosa y le será concedida, siempre y cuando sea legal. Lo que ni Ginny ni ninguno de los Weasley sabían era que al Harry ser un Lord puede tomar más de una esposa, él se casó con su pareja antes. Si Harry tenía que seguir con esto, su compañero pensó que Harry debía de tener un poco de lo que él quería en la vida, algo a lo que no se viera obligado. Como escucharon. Ginny pensó que sería Lady Potter, ella solo lo quería a causa de lo que podría traer a ella y a su familia. Ellos no pueden conseguir nada del dinero de Harry ya que está protegido por un hechizo de sangre de hace siglos.  
Ella no se preocupó por Harry en absoluto, lo único que quería era lo que su nombre pudiera traerle. Pero como Harry está casado de antes, su pareja también es un Lord ahora, no habrá Lady Potter —dijo Kingsley—. Pasé por todo para saber si podía ser roto, no se puede. Así que Ginny llegó a casarse con Harry, pero eso es todo. Harry pensó que todos ustedes tenían derecho a saber lo que trataron de hacer. Él lo hizo con la única esperanza de no tener que ver con ellos, pero a Harry le gusta la verdad, quería que todos ustedes la supieran sobre los Weasley y Hermione quien investigó l historia familiar de los Potter para Ginny.

—Nos preguntábamos porqué siguió adelante con ello cuando era obvio que no quería —dijo Susan.

—¿Quién es la pareja de Harry? —preguntó Neville.

—Cuando Harry se enteró de lo que querían, entró en pánico. No sabía nada acerca de las leyes sangre pura y no tenía familia que le ayude, pero conocía a alguien que lo hacía, Draco Malfoy. Como todos saben, Harry y Draco llamaron a una tregua, por lo que Draco decidió ayudar. Él investigó todo para Harry y se aseguró de que estuviera protegido, junto con todas las pertenencias Potter. Trabajaron juntos durante semanas, antes de darse cuenta de que tenían sentimientos por el otro. Ahora, antes de que todos pregunten lo que Draco quiere, les digo que nada, no quiere la fama de Harry y no necesita su dinero ya que tiene tanto como él. Draco quiere ayudar a Harry a protegerse a sí mismo y por lo tanto ustedes sabrían era genuino. Él firmó un formulario pre-nupcial que indica que no puede tocar nada de Harry sin su permiso, pero él fue más allá. Él quería que Harry hiciera su voluntad, pero me hizo a mí su ejecutor, por lo que siempre podré proteger el patrimonio Potter. Draco no quiere nada de Harry a parte de su amor. Si los vieran cuando están juntos, solo tendrían que ver la mirada en sus ojos para saber que ese amor es genuino y maravilloso. Fue gracias a Draco que Harry es capaz de protegerse a sí mismo, pero también el que tuviera una vida que él quería y merecía, no una a la que se ha visto obligado.

—¿Entonces Harry es feliz con Malfoy? —preguntó Ernie.

—Muy feliz, nunca lo he visto así como él ha estado últimamente. Él los recibirá a todos ustedes y quiere que todos lleguen a conocer a Draco,por lo que está planeando una pequeña fiesta solo para sus amigos más cercanos, menos los Weasley.

—¿Querían el dinero de Harry también? —preguntó Seamus.

—Sí, lo hicieron, pero Harry estaba protegido, incluso si tiene que dar algún apoyo a su esposa. Él abrió una cuenta a nombre de Ginny y puso cincuenta galeones en él y agregará veinte más todos los meses. Por ley, eso es todo lo que debe hacer aparte de dar un hogar a su esposa. Ahora, yo ayudé con eso. Recordé que Sirius me habló de una cabaña que Remus solía utilizar en las noches de luna llena, Sirius dijo que había estado en la familia por siglos pero nadie la ha habitado en más de cien años. Harry tomó todo desde la finca Black. Así que ahí es donde Harry tomó a Ginny, esa cabaña que ahora es solo una choza deteriorada con algunas mordidas de hombre lobo —sonrió Kingsley.

—Al Ministro no le gustan los matrimonios arreglados o forzados, y eso es lo que hicieron a Harry. Así que nos gustaría pedirles que lo apoyen y tal vez lo ayuden cuando intenten vender las historias sobre lo mal marido que Harry es.

—Por supuesto que sí ¿cierto? —Neville pidió a sus amigos, quienes asintieron—. Bien, Harry nos salvó a todos, es lo menos que podemos hacer. Si Harry no hubiera enseñado en el DA creo que la mayoría de nosotros hubiéramos sido sacrificados esa noche. Pero no crees que vayan a mentir, ¿o no?

—Draco escuchó un par de cosas; que Harry mejor tratara a Ginny como una princesa o le harían quedar mal. Eso es todo lo que sabemos hasta ahora —explicó Minerva.

—Harry nunca golpearía a nadie, así que si lo intentan podemos dar la verdad.

—¿Por qué dices eso Dean? —preguntó Kingsley.

—No mucho después de que Ginny y yo nos separamos, ella vino a mí un día con un moretón en la mejilla. Ella me dijo que Harry la había golpeado porque ella se negó a tener relaciones sexuales con él. Supe entonces que Ginny mentía, que ella me usó para poner a Harry celoso. Si el hematoma era real o no, no tengo idea, pero sé que Harry no haría eso, él no es el tipo para golpear, especialmente a una chica. Harry prefiere desarmar o aturdir a alguien.

—No. Él no golpearía a una chica, gracias por compartir esto Dean, y lamento que hayas sido usado. Parece que no les importa a quien dañen siempre y cuando consigan lo que quieren —dijo Minerva.

—Vamos a mantener un oído hacia fuera, si leen noticias de Harry háganos saber y tendrá nuestro apoyo —dijo Neville.

—Gracias, pero él se comunicará con ustedes. Ahora, dijo que hay una habitación privada esperándoles en las tres escobas. comida y bebidas listas,quiere que lo disfruten. El señor Filch les acompañará hasta la puerta.

—Es hora de la fiesta y en nombre de Harry, así que vamos a ir a beber por su maravillosa actuación —sonrió Seamus haciéndoles reír a todos.

Kinsgley y Minerva esperaron hasta que todo el grupo se fue.

—Si Ginny dijo eso a Dean, puedo verla tratando lo mismo ahora —dijo Kinsgley.

—Lo hará porque sabe que no va a conseguir lo que quiere. Harry tiene un plan para la primera cena en familia, aunque es algo que no quiero ver, podría ser prudente estar allí, solo para asegurarnos de que ella no miente o llega a hacer a los demás hechizar a Harry diciendo que es abusada.

—¿Cuál es ese plan? Porque no creo que nada me sorprenda ya después de lo de hoy.

—Oh, creo que lo hará Kingsley, tal puedas unírtenos. Solo trata de no reaccionar a lo que hagan Harry y Draco.

—Oh, así que es eso. De acuerdo. Estoy dentro. Avísame de la cena porque no me he reído tanto en mi vida y nunca supe que Harry era tan buen actor. Será mejor que ahora vuelva al ministerio para mantener a raya los rumores que podrían comenzar.

—Harry emitió un comunicado a 'Witch Weekly' en la madrugada de hoy, pero pidió sea lanzado en tres días, que les daría una entrevista si le hacían este favor a él. Así que habrá mucho que hablar la próxima semana.

Minerva esperó hasta que Kingsley se fue antes de restablecer las salas de la chimenea, para luego ir a ver a su personal y explicarles que fue todo lo de hoy.

* * *

**17/7/14**

**MUUUUUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES HAN COMENTADO! Y síganlo haciendo!**

**Solo queda un capi más a por ir xD Wiii**

**Y, como planeo hacer marathon de actualizaciones, el final del fic estará para el 19/7 -mi cumple- en una pequeña forma de celebrarlo con quienes me leen xDD**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**.**

Después de que Harry y Draco se ducharon, Harry dejó una pequeña nota en la mesa pequeña y mugrienta y se fue con su marido.

Fue cerca de media hora después cuando Ginny salió de la habitación. Miró alrededor de la pequeña sucia por Harry, pero solo encontró una nota.

—Esta es tu casa, espero te guste, he ido a mi casa, no esperes nada más —Ginny miró a su alrededor de la cocina más pequeña que hubo visto nunca. Tenía un pequeño lavabo que estaba manchado de marrón, sin estufa, nada que guarde algún alimento o cualquier cosa para mantener el frío. Había una silla rota, una mesa pequeña que parecía iba a caerse a pedazos, pero solo la mugre la sostenía junta. Las viejas cortinas estaban rotas y había perdido todo su color, el suelo desnudo, ni siquiera una alfombra. Ella levantó la vista al techo, estaba lleno de agujeros, '¿_qué pasó_?' Su desconcierto volviéndose en una rabia furiosa, se volvió y desapareció en el acto llegando al jardín de la madriguera. Tenía que explicar a su familia lo que sucedió y esperaba tuvieran algún tipo de respuesta.

Harry se paró bajo la ducha de agua caliente al ver a Draco observándole.

—¿Estás bien?

—Tratando de conseguir quitarme la sensación de ella de encima.

—Has hecho ya, todo es psicológico, eso es todo.

—Ya lo sé, pero me siento sucio, también odio el hecho de haber hecho eso.

—No tenías elección, los dos lo sabíamos pero, lo más importante Harry, yo estoy bien.

—Harry le tendió la mano.

—¿Te unes a mí?

Draco se desvistió lentamente, luego dio un paso en la ducha, tomó la mano de Harry y la colocó en su culo mientras sus manos iban al culo de Harry.

—Estamos juntos para siempre amor, y ahora ella se ha quedado casada, pero no te consiguió a ti.

—¿Todavía me amas?

—Siempre te amaré y, desde este momento en adelante todo el mundo sabrá que pertenecemos el uno al otro.

—Bueno, no hasta que lleguen a la mesa de Grimmauld Place.

—Minerva envió una lechuza, ella y el Ministro van a unírsenos, ellos saben lo que vamos a hacer. No les importa, solo quieren asegurarse de que nada suceda.

—Oh mierda, Dra, ¿quieres decir que van a vernos? ¿así?

—Estoy seguro que evitarán ver. Pero me alegro que estarán allí, por si acaso.

—Sí, tal vez no sea yo tras el que irán, incluso aunque muera ellos no obtendrán nada. Podrían ir tras de ti.

—Podrían, pero ahora sabemos que el Ministro y Minerva estarán allí. Pero tengo que decir Harry, tu actuación fue espectacular, especialmente cuando Kingsley te preguntó si tenías un anillo.

Harry y Draco rieron alto.

—Solo se me ocurrió, estaba pensando en solo hacer una bollo con un papel sucio para el dedo.

—Bueno, fue genial. Blaise dijo que usted era un Slytherin honorario, que él no podría haberlo hecho mejor.

—Es un buen tipo Dra. Pero estoy curioso por saber como se tomaron la noticia mis verdaderos amigos.

—Si Minerva les explicó entonces estoy seguro te apoyarán, al igual que siempre lo hicieron. Ahora vamos Harry, no hueles más. Estás limpio, así que vamos a ir a la cama. Es nuestra noche de bodas después de todo.

Harry cerró los grifos y salió de la ducha con Draco, que lanzó un encantamiento de secado y luego tiró de Harry a su dormitorio donde cayeron sobre la gran cama de matrimonio.

—Un par de días más tarde, Harry estaba listo para su próxima actuación y, a pesar de que estaba un poco nervioso, esta era la que mostraría exactamente lo que estaba pasando.

Harry vio a Kretcher trabajar en la cena, él estaba sentado en el extremo de la mesa. Si alguien lo veía pensaría que estaba sin camisa, pero no tardarían en descubrir la verdad. Al mismo tiempo que la alarma sonó avisando a Draco y Harry que sus invitados estaban llegando, Draco fue a su sitio mientras Harry cogía su bebida, pero se aseguró de que dos botellas vacías de whisky de fuego estuvieran asentadas en la mesa.

—Tienes mucho que explicar ¿cómo cambiaste la ley para que no pudiera ser Lady Potter —casi gritó Ginny mientras entraba en la cocina con su familia detrás de ella.

Minerva se movía a su alrededor y se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa, a su lado, Kingsley ya que ambos sabían lo que estaba pasando.

Harry dejó escapar un fuerte gemido mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Harry, te estoy hablando —gritó Ginny.

—Y yo estoy siendo mamado, déjame en paz. Oh Dra, vamos, chupa más fuerte.

Harry fue empujado repentinamente hacia atrás y luego volcado sobre la mesa, completamente desnudo con Draco encima suyo.

—Si usted y su esposo van a hacerlo Harry, ¿porqué en la mesa y no en el dormitorio? —preguntó Minerva sonando aburrida.

—¿Esposo?, ¿De qué hablas Minerva? —preguntó Arthur.

—Harry y Draco están casados, por o que él es Lord Malfoy Potter, se casaron antes del matrimonio de tu hija.

—Oh, ¿qué te ha parecido tu casa Ginevra? la encontré y le dije a Harry, los dos pensamos que sería perfecta para ti. Pero recuerda Harry, este lugar es mío desde mañana.

Harry gimió de nuevo cuando fue volteado de nuevo con Draco sobre su espalda, bombeando, y pareciendo para todo el mundo que estaban teniendo sexo.

—Todo tuyo, pero habla conmigo después de que haya terminado de ser jodido Kingsley. Dra, bebé, más duro, sabes como me gusta.

—Te gusta de la manera en que te lo doy —Draco empujó con fuerza—. Ahí. Kretcher, ¿cuánto tiempo antes de la cena?

—Diez minutos Lord Malfoy Potter.

—Creo que estaremos listos para terminar en diez minutos, ¿no, amor?

—Si vas más duro lo estaré, ahora jódeme —gritó Harry.

—Sí, mi señor.

—A la mierda el Señor, solo jódeme.

—Yo creo que él lo hace, Harry —dijo Minerva con calma pero asegurándose de que sus ojos se mantuvieran en la pared de atrás de ellos y no en los dos hombres, pero a todo el mundo lucía como si ella y Kingsley estuvieran viéndoles.

Harry y Draco terminaron con fuertes gruñidos y gemidos y luego se pararon, Harry usó su varita para limpiar la mesa y se sentó con Draco a su lado.

—Estamos listos para comer ahora Kretcher, me muero de hambre.

—Sí Lord Potter y Lord Malfoy Potter.

—Es confuso, vamos a tener que trabajar en eso —dijo Draco—. No creo que nuestros invitados quieran comer.

Es sorprendente, son todos unos cerdos cuando se trata de comida.

—No vas a salirte con la tuya, me aseguré de hacer los encantos la otra noche, así que si quieres ver a tu hijo vas a tener que deshacerte de él —chilló Ginny.

—Has perdido el tiempo, yo mismo me he esterilizado hace ya tiempo, por eso será Draco quien lleve a nuestro hijo, es de esperar que ya lo esté.

—No tienes paciencia amor. Todo lo que quieres hacer es llenarme.

—Todo lo que quiero hacer es amarte con cada parte de mi cuerpo. Pero Minerva, ¿le has explicado a los demás de la fiesta que daremos en breve? ustedes no estarán ahí, este será un baile sofisticado, no de su estilo.

—Está hecho Harry, ellos están ansiosos por conocer al Lord Malfoy Potter y ver el nuevo señorío Potter.

—El contrato establece que sustente a su esposa —Molly dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Ella tiene una bóveda, veinte galeones irán allí todos los meses por decreto, que es todo lo que debo añadir. Gracias por esa información Kingsley.

—De nada, pero ¿crees que podríamos comer en otra habitación? Después de verlos a ambos hacerlo en la mesa yo realmente no creo que pueda comer con el recuerdo.

—¿Qué hay sobre que el Ministro y Minerva vengan a la mansión a cenar?

—Buena idea Dra —Harry y Draco se pusieron de pie, todavía desnudos—. Kretcher, si quieren comer, déjalos yluego vuelve a casa. Ministro, Minerva, nos veremos allí —Harry puso un brazo alrededor de Draco, burlándose de los Weasley antes de girar en el sitio y desaparecer de la casa, Kingsley y Minerva yéndose minutos después.

Harry y Draco se vistieron y se dirigieron al comedor.

—Oh Harry, eres tan malo —se echó a reír Kingsley.

—¿Se vio y sonó real?

—Muy real, yo misma no estaba segura de si lo era o no —dijo Minerva.

—No lo fue, solo algunas buenas actuaciones. No estaba seguro de llegar hasta el final en su presencia Minerva —dijo Harry.

—Mantuve mis ojos desviados, pero hice ver somo si estuviera viéndoles. Pero creo que finalmente recibieron el mensaje.

—Ellos saben que estoy casado con Draco ahora, saben que él es Lord Malfoy Potter y saben que no pueden obtener ningún dinero de mí, así que sí, creo que el mensaje les llegó alto y claro.

—Así que, las cosas que dijo e hizo en su boda ¿fueron ideas tuyas o de Draco? —preguntó Kingsley.

—Fue todo de Harry, Ministro, le dije que sería un gran Slytherin, él es taimado y astuto.

—Harry es u Griffindor, pero admito que fue una acción digna de un Slytherin.

Kretcher colocó la comida en la mesa.

—Vamos a comer, pero ahora sabemos que ellos saben exactamente lo que significa tratar de atraparme, nadie me molesta.

Kingsley, Minerva, Harry y Draco levantaron sus copas, chocándolas y bebiendo antes de comenzar a comer. Ellos sabían que podría haber algo cayendo de todo esto, pero a partir del día siguiente por la mañana todo el mundo sabría la historia completa de lo que la familia Weasley trató de hacerle al héroe del mundo mágico, Harry Potter, pero que, con el apoyo del hombre que amaba el Salvador finalmente podía tener la vida que quería y merecía.

**.**

**.**

**.:. FIN .:.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**19/7/14**

**TRADUCCIÓN TERMINADA! YYYYYY, YA HAY NUEVA TRAAAAAD XDDD SURPRISE! **

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a quienes han PASADO A LEER y a quienes comenten ;) Se agradece mucho!**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


End file.
